James Collared
by Teddybear no1
Summary: Just a little one shot. James has been a bad boy and needs to be punished!


_Just a short little one-shot! A rather delicious idea that I had while walking the dog today!_

_I do not own the characters, and this is a work of fiction, in no way suggesting the sexual preferences of the characters portrayed within. _

James was kneeling on the floor of appartment 2J. It was dark and silent, the other occupants of the apartment having gone to the movies for the evening. All except for him and his 'owner'. All he wore was the tiniest pair of tight black briefs that hid nothing and fastened around his neck a thick leather collar with silver studs and a loop for attaching his leash. Which would be happening very soon, he hoped. His head dropped forward and he stared at his own hands resting on his thighs in the gloom of the room. He listened intently, only hearing his own breath and his 'owner' moving around as they prepared to come deal with the errant boy in the lounge.

He'd been bad today, he knew that. and he would have to be punished. He needed to be punished, even though it would probably result in him repeating the same transgression that he was to be punished for. He heard the bedroom door open and soft footsteps heading in his direction and felt his body tighten in anticipation. From his position he saw the bare feet step in front of him, toenails painted ruby-red. He heard a deep sigh and then the voice tutted and he felt the long fingers on the back of his neck, stroking and teasing gently. James purred and leant into the touch. He was waiting for the pain, he knew that it was coming and his 'owner' did not disappoint. His hair was gripped in a tight fist and his head wrenched back to show that beautiful face, those divine hazel eyes, already darkening with desire as he felt his dick begin to stiffen inside the confines of the tight material in response to the rough handling. The eyes that met his flickered with amusement at his reaction. Such a bad boy!

The leash was passed in front of his face, letting him know what was happening next and he waited patiently as it was clipped to his collar. His 'owner' began to move towards the orange couch and James finally moved off of his knees to crawl behind, watching the barely covered swaying ass before him. He hoped that he would get to touch tonight, but sometimes his 'owner' just liked to tease him, or sometimes, if he was lucky, he would be allowed to cum. Sometimes he would have to live with the frustration of not getting to satisfy his owner, until the next time they were alone like this.

But for now, it was all about James's punishment. His 'owner' sat on the couch and brought their knees together, then patted their lap. He knew what that meant, even without the hard tug on his leash that followed. He slowly got to his feet, keeping bent low, he was not allowed to stand higher than his 'owner'. He carefully slid over the offered lap until his hard dick rested on the warm thighs beneath him. His ass was gently caressed. Wide circles teasing every inch of flesh. So nice. So stimulating. The hand left his skin and he tensed a little in anticipation of what he knew was coming.

Smack!

The hand came down hard on his ass cheek and he groaned in pleasure.

"Quiet!" The voice was sharp, commanding. James loved that voice! The gentle caresses returned but the pain was not far behind.

Smack!

He jolted against the body beneath him as the other ass cheek was slapped. His eye-lids fluttered shut and he couldn't help but moan again.

"Do I have to gag you?" Oh fuck! The thought of that made James throb with need. His head was ripped up to look at his better while they waited for his answer. James would have absolutely loved to be gagged but he knew that if he wanted a reward after his punishment it would be better if he did as he was told.

"No. I will be quiet. I am sorry." He replied.

"So you should be. Shall we discuss why you are being punished?" James just nodded.

"What did you do that I specifically told you not to do?" James gave a sigh before answering and was rewarded with another slap for his hesitation.

"Answer me!"

"I jerked off without asking for permission."

"And?" Another slap and a jerk on his leash again.

"And I didn't clean up after myself and left a mess."

"Cum all over your nice clean sheets! I had to wash them all again! You are a bad boy!"

"Yes, mama. I am a bad boy and I deserve to be punished." He lay shivering with need across her knees as she reached beside her for the ruler. She held it up so that he could see what was coming to him.

"Ten strokes, and you will count them for me."

"Yes, mama."

Slap!

"One." His voice was calm, but his eyes were closed as his mind swam.

Slap!

"Two." He jolted slightly on the second strike.

Slap!

"Three." Still taking his punishment well.

Slap! A little harder, deliberately to bring a louder response from the boy. And it did.

"Ah! Four!" He jerked against his leash and tried to twist round to look at her, tears squeezing out of his beautiful eyes. She grabbed the back of his collar and pushed him back down against the fabric of the couch.

"Stay still!"

Slap! He whimpered a little and so she quickly added the next strike.

"Count!"

Slap!

"Five! Six!" He counted out.

Slap!

"Seven!" He had began to sob now, tears rolling down his cheeks onto the couch beneath his head. Her fingers ran over his ass briefly, soothing the flesh reddened by his punishment.

Slap!

"Eight! No more! Please!" He begged.

"Shhh! Baby boy! Nearly done! You are doing so well! Good boy!" She cooed.

Slap!

"Nine!" He took a deep breath between his tears. He could do this. His dick was throbbing violently beneath him, so hard and full of need.

"Last one!" She chirped.

Slap!

His body went limp as he panted out the last strike.

"Ten!"

She immediately wrapped her arms around him, pulling his head up by the leash and peppering his tear-stained face with kisses.

"Good boy! Brave boy!" She giggled as he finally shook off the pain and began to respond to her kisses, capturing her lips with his and hungrily kissing her. She knew where this would go now. She would take him to her bed and he would soon forget all about the punishment. But he needed it, she knew. And the idea of anyone else doing it to him filled her with fury. After all she had promised to look after the boys when she volunteered to come to LA with them. See to their every need.

And if James needed to be collared and dominated and spanked by an older woman, then she, Mrs Knight, would just have to be the one see to him...


End file.
